Brute Tubbies
:Want to know about their origin? Their backstory can be read here, posted by their creator. :A more detailled presentation of them can be seen here Main = Brute Tubbies are non-canon characters that appear in the Multiplayer Mode of Slendytubbies III. They are original, fan-made characters, created by the user Ruption Shine, that have been added in the game as a gift. Physical Appearance They are tall and rather muscular beige teletubbies with a sharpened (or moon-shaped) antenna, empty eyes and sharp teeth. They both also wear brown gloves, brown boots, and carry a cleaver. The only difference between them is the orientation of their antenna; Kleve being the one with the right-oriented antenna and Klave being the one with the left-oriented antenna. In contrary to their original design, they have the body shape of a regular teletubbie and their cleaver isn't sharpened. Before the Update 1.28, they had the same antenna and were lacking their accessories as well as being smaller. Appearances ''Slendytubbies III In Collect, they both appear as the threats of Cabin. Like other monsters, they will approach the closest Tubby Custard to the player and patrol around it, until they spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, they will grunt and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. They are rather of a threat due to the fact they are two but have medium-speed attacks. In Versus, one of them is playable. Survival ''For more infos, see Survival They appears at the tenth wave as the final bosses. Because of being a duo, they each have half the health of a boss and only one attack. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox One of them can appears as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. Because of being coded like in Survival Mode, he has half the health of a boss and deals less damages. Trivia * They originate from an alternate universe where the human race isn't extinct and still predominantly inhabit the earth. ** They are two of the Twisted Teletubbies, a group composed of four non-infected, insane teletubbies, created by the characters' original creator. * They are cannibals and are not infected. As said in the backstory provided by their creator, they are born naturally with this appearance. They also originally don't know what Tubby Custards are. * Their design is inspired by two halloweencostumes of Laa-Laa and Dipsy. A post made by the costumes' creator can be found here. ** An edited picture of the costumes was used as a popup in Slendytubbies II. * They are one of the only two enemies to be in a pair, the other being the New Borns. * The Brute Tubbies and the Shadow Tubbie are the only hostile teletubbies of the entire saga to not be infected. * Unlike other enemies, their model uses the old teletubbie head from previous games. * Their attack speed is slightly faster than the enemies with a slow attack speed. They also share their running animation with Ghost Girl. * They used to have their own special abilty but as of v1.27, their ability is shared with The Guardian in his first state. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies III Multiplayer Cabins.png|In ''Slendytubbies III. Brutes S3.png|Their old appearance. Sandbox Mug-Brute.png Others Brute Teletubbies.png|Art of the Brute Tubbies by Ruption Shine, their creator. Brute ref.png|Their official reference sheet. |-| Audio = Gameplay Screams/ Spotting Sounds Idle Theme Boss Battle (Survival) Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teletubbies Category:Antagonists